Wally (DS)/Quotes
'Greetings' Male Version *"Hey, ___!" *"Hey, ____." Female Version *"___, have you been training?" *"___, take a break for once!" *"____. Make yourself at home." 'Chat' Male Version *"___, idleness leads to weakness! You should start exercising!" *"Ah, sweating like this is good. It's also fun to see my students improve every day!" *"I have the day off today. I usually go out with my family." *"I want to go and train, but I am going to spend today with my family." *"Well then, time to do some track coaching!" *"What are you doing now? Ah, I'm sleepy..." *"Are you exercising? Maybe you don't need to train if you work on the farm." *"I even do my training while I'm at home! Ha ha ha ha!" *"Running a farm looks like a lot of work! You seem to do well and are really in shape!" *"You need to make sure to keep a good pace while running! You need to take in calories!" *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "Oh, are you going to propose? That's great! There is nothing like youth." *'When shown your cat/dog:' "When I was little, I had a bunch of different pets." Hugh as a teenager: ' *"These days, Hugh doesn't listen to what I say. I guess he's at a rebellious age.." *"Maybe that rebellious spirit will make him run faster! I'll keep an eye on him!" Female Version *"Are you exercising? Well, I guess you don't have to if you're working on the ranch." *"Okay, guess I'll go do some more track coaching today." *"What's the matter at this hour? Yawn... I'm so tired." *"___. Are you working out?" *"I even train indoors. HA HA HA HA!" *"Are you exercising?" *"Ah, I got a good workout! I love watching my students develop every day." *"Managing the ranch must be tough. You look like you're working really hard. You've gotten pretty fit." *'On his day off: "I want to train, but I resist the temptation for the sake of my family." *'When shown your cat/dog:' "I've kept all sorts of animals since I was little." *'When shown the Blue Feather: '"Oh, you're proposing? That's nice. It's good to be young." *'At the beach: '"Today is my day off. I'm always going out with my family specially for them." 'Gifts' Male Version *'Loved: '"Oh, thank you! I can't believe it is such a nice gift!" *'Liked:' "Hey, thank you!" *'Disliked:' "What is this?" *'Hated:' "Ah! What would I do if I hurt myself with this?" *'Birthday Gift: '"Ha ha ha ha! I didn't think that I would ge a birthday present!" *'When given jewelry:' "I don't really need this, but I might give it to Chris." *'When given an accessory:' "It's for Hugh's future wife!" *'When given perfume: '"Cough, cough, cough.... What is this?" Female Version *'Loved:' "Oh thank you! It's such a nice gift.. Are you sure I can have it? *'Liked:' "Oh, thank you!" *'Disliked:' "What's this?" *'Hated:' "Ick...! What would you do if I got sick because of this?!" *'Birthday Gift:' "Hahahaha. I didn't think you'd get me a birthday present." *'When given accessories:' "Maybe I'll give it to Hugh's future wife." *'When given jewelry: '"I don't need this, so I guess I'll give it to Chris." *'When given perfume: '"Cough, cough...! What's this!?" 'Festivals' Beach Opening: ''' *(male version): "Eating while looking out at the ocean is the best." *(male version): "Whoa, I ate a lot... See me at practice tomorrow!" *(female version): "Having a meal on the beach is a great feeling." *(female version): "Phew, I ate a lot... I'm ready for practice now!" '''Cow Festival: *"It's not an exaggeration to say that all I have now is thanks to my cow." *"Drinking milk is good for building your body." *"If you drink milk of any of the cows competing, you might set a sprint record. I'll drink some later.." *'You enter a cow (male version): '"Yo, ___! I hear your cow will compete. If you enter her, she'll win top prize!" *'You enter a cow (female version): '"___! I heard your cow's gonna be in the show. You'll win no problem. Victory!" *'You enter a cow and lose (male version):' "Don't be disappointed. You should train your cow until next year. Keep working at it!" *'You enter a cow and lose (female version): '"Don't be sad. Just train your cow for next year. Hang in there!" Category:DS Quotes